


Max and Magnus

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, all the malec and max cuteness, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max meets Magnus, and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max and Magnus

Magnus wasn't sure what exactly he expected as he waited for Alec's meeting to be over that morning, leaning against the wall by the conference room, trying not to bring any attention to himself so the Shadowhunters around him left him alone. He could already practically feel Maryse's glare singing a hole into his back from across the room. The woman still hadn't come around to the idea of him, even as she'd come to terms with Alec's choice, she would always despise Magnus. Magnus didn't care much, it was just annoying that a grown woman could be so petty and bigoted.

Magnus sighed as he looked at the time again, wishing Alec's meeting would hurry up and finish so he could take him out to dinner. He wanted to be away from this place and Maryse's judgmental look as quickly as possible. Just as Magnus was considering wandering off to find Clary or Izzy to kill time with, he felt something tugging at his jacket. Curiously, he looked down with a frown, to see a young boy looking up at him. The Lightwood resemblance was obvious in the boy's face, but Magnus had never seen him before. He vaguely remembered Alec mentioning a little brother to him once before.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" the boy asked. 

"I am," Magnus said, crouching down to the boy's eye level. 

The little boy's eyes widened. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" 

Magnus smiled. "That's me. You're Max aren't you? Alec's little brother?"

Max beamed. "That's right! Is it true that you're the most powerful warlock in the world?"

Magnus laughed. "I wouldn't say the _most_ , but I'd put myself in at least the top twenty. That's why I'm a High Warlock after all,"

"Woah," Max's wide eyes shined with admiration. "You must be pretty ancient and strong,"

"And looking good for my age," Magnus winked.

Max giggled.

"But I hear you're pretty strong too."

"Oh, not so much." Max shrugged. "Alec and Jace won't let me train with real blades yet. They say I'm too little. But I'm not too little! I can fight! I want to be brave and strong like them!"

Magnus chuckled. "You're already plenty brave and strong Max, when you're older you can fight for real."

"That's what Alec says," Max said, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"What do I say?" Alec's voice sounded behind Magnus, and he looked up with a smile as Alec stood over them, smirking at his brother.

"That I'm plenty strong already. Magnus thinks so too!" Max chirped.

Alec chuckled, and leaned down to mess up Max's hair, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Of course you are Max." he said. "I need to run this report down to dad, but I'll be back soon. Be good to Magnus okay? He'll turn you into a frog if you misbehave."

"You wouldn't do that, would you Magnus?" Max cried, looking at Magnus with wide eyes.

"Well," Magnus pretended to consider it. "If Alec asks me too, I might just have to."

Max gasped. "I'll behave!" he said.

Alec smirked, and turned his head towards Magnus. "I'll be back in a minute, then we can go."

"No hurry Alexander," Magnus smiled.

Alec smiled back, and started to make his way down the hall. Max caught the exchange, and looked at Magnus curiously. 

"Are you Alec's boyfriend Magnus?" he asked.

Alec froze, pausing mid-step, looking back slightly as Magnus giggled somewhat deliriously. 

"Yes, I am." he said proudly. 

Max gaped in awe. "I didn't know boys could have boyfriends,"

"They certainly can. Some people don't like it, but they don't matter if you don't care." Magnus said. 

"Does that mean I could have a boyfriend?" Max asked. 

"If you want," Magnus smiled. "But don't tell your mother I said that, she'll call me a bad influence," 

Max's nose wrinkled in distaste. "I won't let mom say that about you. You're Alec's boyfriend, she should be nice to you."

"When Hell freezes over maybe," Magnus smirked. 

Max giggled at that, tilting his head slightly to one side. "Are you happy being Alec's boyfriend?" 

"Very much," Magnus murmured, a soft, adoring smile on his face. 

"Do you love him?" 

"I do." Magnus replied. "More than anything." 

Max gave him a blinding smile, and suddenly the little boy was hugging him. Magnus was slightly shocked at first, and from Maryse's distant gasp, he wasn't the only one. But he quickly recovered from his surprise and hugged Max back until he pulled away, that same blinding smile on his face. 

"Thank you." he said. 

"Whatever for Max?" Magnus asked curiously. 

"For loving my brother." Max said simply. "He smiles all the time now, he never used to smile before. You make him happy. It's good."

Magnus' eyes flickered upwards to meet Alec's for a moment, trading a soulful look before returning his attention back to Max. 

"No need to thank me Max, it's my pleasure." he said. 

Max beamed. "When I grow up, I want to be as nice as you. You're the nicest warlock I've ever met." 

Magnus smiled back. "And you're the most adorable Shadowhunter I've ever met."

He glanced up at Alec again. "Well, maybe second most."

Max followed his gaze, and giggled as Alec blushed and seemed to choke on air.

"Max, you should find your sister for your rune training," Maryse's voice sounded over the two younger Lightwoods, sharp and clear, and Max frowned.

"But...okay. I have to go now, but I'll see you again?" he said, looking hopefully at Magnus. 

"It would be an honour Max. Until next time then," Magnus smiled. 

"Okay! Welcome to the family Magnus!" Max beamed as he ran off down the hall to look for Izzy. 

Magnus got up, and without sparing a glance in Maryse's direction, walked over to Alec and kissed him. The Shadowhunter wasted no time in kissing him back, and he felt Magnus smile in amusement as the sounds of Max giggling could be heard in the distance. He pulled back with a smug grin as Maryse furiously stormed out of the room.

"You really have to stop doing that, you're antagonising her on purpose," Alec said, rolling his eyes even as he grinned at his boyfriend. 

Magnus winked. "But darling, that's the whole point. Irritating your mother is the highlight of my day. Now what do you say we drop off that report and go out?"

Alec slowly smirked, and leaned in to kiss Magnus again. "I was thinking we could, stay in tonight?" he murmured against his lips.

Magnus grinned, catching on to Alec's meaning, his eyes darkening. "As you wish Alexander," he purred. "Shall we get out of here?"

 Alec had never been so quick to deliver a report in his life. 


End file.
